


What will it take?

by Briarpatch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dom/sub, Just general self-loathing talk, M/M, Masochism, Pink just wants to stay, Power Imbalance, Steven is an asshole, Suicide mention, Unhealthy Power Imbalances, au i don't have fully fleshed out, because theres not enough of that in this ship, but have some smut anyway, dom steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briarpatch/pseuds/Briarpatch
Summary: Steven just wants his gem half to leave him alone. Pink just wants to be with his better half.  They find a compromise.
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe
Comments: 28
Kudos: 90





	What will it take?

**Author's Note:**

> Here, take this one-shot while I continue to procrastinate on writing more of The Prince and his Pet

The door to the hotel room slammed open and Steven stumbled inside, dragging a stranger behind him. Neither of them noticed Pink watching from the bed closest to the door, face emotionless, but fists clenched. Steven had been going out to bars almost every night, and had even started to bring people back with him when sucking off random guys wasn’t enough. Pink didn’t like it, but seeing as he wasn’t wanted around anyway, Steven didn’t exactly care.

Pink watched as this stranger picked Steven up, and threw him on the bed roughly. Pink twitched in anger, feeling himself glow brighter watching this unworthy heathen lay hands on his Steven.

The stranger, who was going to get on the bed with Steven, stopped and shielded his eyes from the glow. 

“What kind of lamp-“ Once he could actually see the source of the light, he paled and started glancing between the two rapidly. Steven immediately tried to do damage control.

“ _ Motherfuck- _ come on- don’t pay attention to him, he’s harmless! Come here, you’ll be fine!”

But the stranger was already backing away, muttering something about being too drunk for this. They stumbled out the door, Pinks glare following them on the way out.

Steven growled in frustration, heaving himself up and stomping over to Pink, grabbing his shirt and attempting to yank him up. He succeeded about as much as a drunk 19 year old trying to drag around an all powerful alien could. 

“What the _fuck_ is wrong with you??”

Pink stayed silent as ever, staring up at Steven with huge emotionless eyes.

“I fucking hate you.” Steven tried pushing him away, only succeeding in pushing himself back onto the other bed. He groaned and rolled over, unbuttoning his pants, and ignoring Pinks unblinking stare.

He grabbed the lube and started pumping himself, getting hard while he wondered just how fucking great the dudes dick would have felt. If it wasn’t for Pink, he’d probably be having his brains fucked out right about now.

“You know, if you’re gonna scare off everyone I bring in here, the least you could do is give it up yourself.”

“Give it up?” Steven cracked open an eye to look at Pink, whose head was tilted to the side like a confused puppy. Disgusting.

“Yeah, shapeshift an asshole and let me fuck you. At least then you’d be good for something.”

“And that would make you happy?”

Steven groaned as his hand sped up, imagining someone beneath him, tight wet and perfect. “Yeah, that’d make me really happy.” He said dismissively, not really paying attention to his gem half anymore.

After a second he felt weight above him, and a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping his movements. His eyes snapped open, ready to shout at Pink, but the words died in his throat.

Pink was straddling him, completely naked, body shapeshifted into a perfect replica of his own. He was staring at Steven again, his head still tilted, still looking for approval.

Steven took a second to snap out of his shock, looking Pink up and down quickly.

He muttered a very eloquent “uh...”, his drunk brain not exactly able to reconcile what he was seeing.

After another second of silence, Pink spoke up.

“Does this make you happy?”

Steven blinked. Well, he was still hard. When life gives you lemons!

“Y-Yeah it does.”

Pink nodded, and shuffled up, taking a hold of Stevens dick and lining himself up.

“Wait- do you need-“ He cut himself off with a moan as Pink slid down, taking him all in one go.

“Oh my god-“ Apparently he didn’t need any prep. Furthermore he was somehow perfectly tight and warm, walls squeezing him just right. Better than any human at least. Steven assumed Pink didn’t need time to adjust, and couldn’t really find it in himself to care if he did, as he grabbed Pink's hips and bucked up into the warm heat. He was pleasantly surprised when Pink actually reacted, letting out a soft gasp. He sounded like he was actually affected by what Steven was doing.

“Do you- can you feel this?”

Pink nodded, and Steven could swear he saw his cheeks turn a darker red.

“Want you to be happy. You’re happy when your partners moan.”

Oh my god. “You might be worth something after all.”

Steven flipped them over, pinning the gem to the bed. “Now if you wanna make me happy, you’ll sit there and take it like a good Diamond.”

Not giving him any time to respond, Steven slammed back in, setting a brutal pace. Pink moaned as promised, legs and arms wrapping around him. He bit down on Pinks shoulder, hard enough to rip the skin of a human, but all Pink did was moan louder, and cling to him tighter. A masochist huh? He could work with that. 

He continued to trail bites up and down Pinks neck, even leaning back to bite at his collarbone. Pink took all of it like a champ, moaning and screaming at exactly the right times. He even made all the right facial expressions, finally snapping out of that vacant stare, to let his eyes roll up and tongue stick out. Ahego face was a little much, but Steven appreciated the effort. Pink must have really done his research.

It wasn’t long before Steven got close, all the foreplay at the bar catching up to him.

“Cum, cum for me, cum with me Pink”

Pink nodded hurriedly, thighs shaking against Stevens sides. The moment he felt himself tip over the edge, Pink tightened around him, moaning louder then before, and bucking up to rub his dick on Stevens stomach, inadvertently continuing to fuck himself down on Stevens cock.

They both moaned, riding out the afterglow, and slowly coming to a stop. Steven pulled out of Pink carefully. Pink, for all intents and purposes, looked fucked out. His hair was a mess, his eyes were half lidded and cloudy, and there was appropriately colored light pink cum staining his gem. 

Steven might hate the guy, but he wasn’t going to just leave him after something like this. He got up and cleaned himself off, going to the bathroom and grabbing a hand towel to wipe Pink down with.

He helped Pink sit up, and started cleaning the cum off him, swiping over his gem with the towel.

Immediately Pink let out a strange noise, his dick twitching. It sounded nothing like the moans he’d just been making. It was deeper and more... real. Steven stopped and looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed. Pink wasn’t looking at him, face staring out the window, that red blush popping up again. Come to think of it, he didn’t have that blush at all during sex. Steven did it again, and Pink growled low in his throat, hands clenching at his sides. 

...Oh.

Steven stood up by the bed, hands on his hips, finally putting the pieces together.

“ _ Were you faking this whole time?? _ ”

Pink finally looked up at him, face back to being blank.

“It made you happy.”

“No it fucking didn’t you dickhead!”

Pink tilted his head again, still staring.

“Stop fucking doing that! That’s creepy as shit! If you could use facial expressions this whole time, then use them!”

Pinks face morphed into one of confusion, at Stevens request. “I can only mimic the ones I’ve seen.”

“What the fuck ever, that’s not important right now. What’s important, is that you basically just fucking played me a 3D porno instead of actually having sex with me!”

Oh god, he was sobering up, a massive headache starting to form.

“But you were satisfied.” Pink spread his legs to show off the cum leaking out of his ass. “Right?”

“But it was fake!! I’d rather go whore myself out at the bar! At least then it’d be real fucking people and not the worst side of myself making fucking ahego faces at me!”

Pink, using his new facial expressions, managed to look more confused than ever.

“I don’t understand.”

Steven growled pulling at his hair, in frustration.

“ _Fucking_ , neither do I! Most people would kill for a living sex doll! But for some reason, I’m mad that you weren’t real with me!!  _ AUGh I hate you!! _ ”

Pink got up, coming over to gently take Stevens' hands out of his hair. Steven looked up at him and immediately regretted it. Pink's expression was kind and caring, looking like a lover who was concerned for their partner, and not the emotionless robot he knew Pink really was.

“What can I do? What will make you satisfied?”

Steven geared up to tell him off again, but felt himself deflate suddenly. He was so tired. 

“...Why won’t you just leave?” Steven surprised himself with how quiet and broken he sounded, exhaustion catching up to him. 

“You need me.”

“Like hell I do.” He pulled his hands out of pinks grip, pushing past him to face plant on the clean bed.

“Without me near you, you’ll die.”

“Why is that such a bad thing huh? Maybe I should.”

He felt pink sit next to him, actually weighing enough to make a dent in the mattress for a change.

“I don’t want you to die.”

“Yeah, well that’s pretty fucking selfish of you.” Steven rolled onto his side, glaring at Pink.

“Selfish.” Pink said the word like he was hearing it for the first time, rolling it over his tongue. “Yes, I suppose it is.”

When he didn’t say anything more, Steven rolled his eyes and buried his face in the pillows. “Ugh, whatever.”

After a beat, Pink gently grabbed Stevens hand. Steven didn’t attempt to pull away, too tired to protest anymore. Only when he suddenly felt the smooth facets of Pinks gem under his fingers did he look up. 

Pink was blushing again, staring down at him, holding Stevens hand on his gem.

“What, are you gonna masturbate with my hand?”

“You said you wanted me to be real. I’m being real.”

Steven sighed, and started lightly tracing shapes on his gem, watching Pink's expressions. His face was pinched in a particular way, it looked like he had no idea what expression to make, and just settled on all of them.

“What do you want me to do here Pink?”

His answer was immediate, and definite.

“Whatever you want.” 

...There was something behind those words. They were so sincere. 

“Anything?”

Pink nodded.

He looked Pink in the eyes and suddenly knew Pink would let him shatter him if he had the means. He was trusting his life in Stevens hands, and the idea made him almost dizzy with power.

He slowly sat up, pushing Pink down for the second time that night. He continued to trace shapes over his gem, shuffling down and laying on his stomach, face right above the gem. Pink was looking at him with an intensity that he’d had yet to show. Finally, something fucking real.

Steven smirked up at him, breathing on the gem, fogging up its surface, before licking it slowly, dragging a straight line from bottom to top, and back again.

Pink let out a genuine moan, deeper than the other ones. It sounded a lot more like Stevens own, and it made him smile despite himself.

He trailed kisses across the gem, making sure to kiss each facet, and rubbing the places his mouth wasn’t occupied with. Pink was shaking, his hand coming up to cover his mouth, stopping the noises Steven was pulling out of him. Steven frowned, annoyed. “ _ Hey- _ “ He flicked the gem, trying to get his attention.

What he didn’t expect was Pink to jump and hiss, eyebrows furrowing up. It took him a second to realize what happened. 

“Did-did that hurt you?” Stevens' voice was incredulous, not really believing  _ he _ could hurt Pink.

Pink hesitated before nodding, refusing to look him in the eye.

He narrowed his eyes. “This isn’t another lie is it?”

Pink shook his head. “No Steven.”

“...  _ sir _ .”

“What?”

“Call me Sir from now on. If you’re serious about letting me do anything, then some things are gonna change.”

Pink immediately nodded, expression morphing into something resembling thankfulness. It seemed that confirmation that he was allowed to stay relieved the gem. 

“ _ Yes sir. _ ”

“Good.” He flicked him again, watching him jump for a second time. He scraped his nails down the front of the gem, making Pink wince, before licking along the same lines, confusing Pink into groaning again. 

Steven settled down, doing whatever popped into his head. He was surprised Pink stayed still, really not moving unless Steven told him too. He really _was_ serious about doing anything to stay. The power that gave Steven was intoxicating. He felt built up resentment and anger come out in his actions, scraping, flicking even slapping the gem made Pink cry out. It must have been super sensitive, and he took every advantage of that.

He kept up this cycle of pain and pleasure for well over an hour, keeping Pink right at the brink, and backing off when the gem glowed too brightly. 

He discovered early on that Pink loses control of how bright he glows when he’s caught up in pleasure. The brighter he is, the better he feels. Steven took advantage of this early warning sign, and didn’t let him fall into whatever the gem equivalent of an orgasm was.

It got to the point that Pink was whimpering, genuine sounds of distress dripping from his mouth between pants. Steven revealed in the power he had over the gem, surprised at how expressive Pink could be when he allowed himself to be. 

After a long while, he decided to try biting down on the gem. He hurt his teeth, but Pink's reaction was worth it. He gasped, back arching as the light coming off him became almost blinding. Steven had to pull back and shield his eyes, peaking out when the light finally faded.

Pink looked  _ actually _ fucked out this time. His form glitched slightly as his body tried to catch back up, eyes  _ literally _ glossing over and showing strange lines that flowed from top to bottom before he blinked and they turned back to normal. 

Steven stared, something he couldn’t quite place making the scene different from before. He blinked and suddenly realized what was wrong with the picture. Despite Pink panting for breath during their activities, his chest was disturbingly still. He had dropped all facades of needing to breath in the thralls of the afterglow.

He wasn’t lying this time.

“You really are a masochist huh?”

Pink made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a computer starting back up, before he finally focused in on Steven.

“A what?”

“Like, you get off on pain and stuff.”

“Get off..?”

Steven rolled his eyes. Right, alien.

“You liked when I hurt you right?”

Pink nodded. “I like when you do anything.”

“Then you’re a masochist.”

“Okay.”

“...Pink, are you  _ really _ serious about doing anything for me?”

Pink nodded hurriedly, pushing himself up on his elbows. “You’re my best half. You need me.”

Steven frowned, grabbing his hair and forcing him to look up at him. “No,  _ you _ need  _ me _ . From now on, if you want to stay, you need to listen to me at all times. I am your  _ Diamond _ . Got it?”

Pink attempted to nod again, wincing slightly at the hand pulling his hair. Steven filed that away for later.

“Yes Sir.”

He would already do anything for his human half if it meant they could stay together. He was happy after so long of being rejected, he’d found a way for his human half, his Steven, his  _ Diamond _ , to let him stay.

“Good.” 

Steven leaned down to kiss Pink's cheek, making his face light up again. The first show of affection he’d given his gem since he ripped him out at sixteen. 

“I’ll see you in the morning. Unlike you, I’ve got to sleep at least a little bit before check out time.”

Pink nodded again. “Okay sir.”

Steven climbed into bed, a lot more okay with the pink figure laying in the other bed then he had been before. He was already imagining all the things he’d be able to do with someone so completely devoted to him. He was positive that if he told Pink to jump off a bridge, he’d do it. It was only a bonus he got off on pain, one more reason to keep the gem around.

“Pink?”

“Yes sir?”

“Since you don’t need to sleep, you won’t mind getting all my stuff ready to go for tomorrow, right?”

“Not at all sir.”

Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of these two later, because i'm a sucker for the unhealthy 'one is completely devoted to an asshole' dynamic. I'm thinking more kink next time. What do you guys think?


End file.
